Un diente de león
by hermhione
Summary: Prim no es elegida como tributo y Katniss no tiene que presentarse como voluntaria. Pero la suerte no está del lado de Peeta Mellark. One Shot.


_Disclaimer_ : Los personajes así como los nombres y lugares no me corresponden, todos pertenecen a **Suzanne Collins**. No recibo nada a cambio por ellos, ni siquiera una sopa de _Sae la Grasienta._

* * *

 ** _Un diente de león_**

Caminé junto a Gale hacia la alambrada; ambos nos miramos, agradecidos de que en aquel pequeño papel que Effie Trinket debía leer ante el micrófono, frente a todo los distritos y el Capitolio, no saliera escrito el nombre de alguno de nuestros seres queridos.

Aguzamos el oído en busca del murmullo que produce la electricidad. Como solo se oye el sonido de los pájaros a lo lejos, resolvemos que es seguro cruzarla.

No era necesario ir al bosque, pues durante la mañana habíamos pescado lo suficiente para cenar en la noche, pero como el bosque no era solo un proveedor de carne y vegetales, sino más bien nuestro escape del Capitolio, decidimos de manera tácita que aquel sería el primer lugar al que iríamos después de la cosecha.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la parte más densa del bosque, donde la música de los sinsajos, el susurro de las hojas mecidas por el viento y el murmullo del agua de los arroyos amortiguan cualquier tipo de conversación que podamos tener Gale y yo.

Al fin somos libres para decir cualquier cosa que por miedo a represalias no decimos en voz alta frente a los demás. Sin embargo ambos continuamos en silencio. Observándonos y luego admirando la frondosidad del bosque. Los dos sabemos que decir algo no basta, pues no hay palabras que puedan explicar el alivio que sentimos en estos momentos.

No puedo ni quiero imaginar cómo deben sentirse las familias de los tributos. Lo que puedo asegurar es que mamá y Prim desearían poder hacer algo por ellos. Tal vez encontrar una planta que te permita ser feliz en tiempos difíciles. Pero eso es absurdo. Nadie querría beber un brebaje que te haga reír cuando una de las personas que más amas va directo a una muerte segura.

Y continúo observando cada detalle de los árboles, de los animales que tímidos se acercan a comer cerca de nosotros. Y no se asustan, pues Gale y yo formamos parte del paisaje. Estamos tan quietos que hasta los animales olvidan que estamos allí, y que como cazadores podríamos acabar con ellos en segundos.

Estoy observando las flores que crecen tranquilas y seguras, cuando una muy especial aparece ante mí. Un diente de león. Tal vez para Gale solo sea una flor más. No obstante, para mí es un símbolo de lucha y esperanza, que me impulsa a salir adelante y buscar mil formas de proteger a mi familia. Tampoco olvido que el día en que le di ese significado fue cuando Peeta Mellark nos salvó, a mí y a mi familia, de morir de hambre. Y ahora él y una niña que podría haber sido Prim van rumbo al Capitolio.

Sin darme cuenta me oigo decir:

―El chico, es Peeta Mellark ―Procuro utilizar "es" y no "era" porque mantengo la esperanza de que uno de ellos salga vencedor.

―Sí, lo sé ―Pues claro que lo sabe, Effie y los parlantes se encargaron de dejárnoslo claro a todos, además le vendíamos ardillas a su padre.

Pensé en como su madre lo retó el día que me lanzó unas hogazas de pan quemado a través de la lluvia. No era su obligación hacerlo, pero lo hizo y tal vez no lo supo, pero me salvó. Me habría gustado conocerlo más, o al menos darle las gracias, pero nunca tuve una oportunidad. O simplemente sentía un poco de rechazo hacia él. Pues tenía una panadería, y a través del cristal de la vitrina todos los de la Veta observábamos embobados los grandes y hermosos pasteles que estaban cuidadosamente decorados. Lo más probable es que jamás haya pedido una tesela y que todas las noches él y sus hermanos se acostaran con el estómago lleno de pasteles.

Nuestra realidad es muy diferente.

―Deberíamos cazar algunas ardillas ―dice Gale. Al principio no lo entiendo, pero en seguida pienso en la familia de Peeta, que debe estar con puertas y ventanas cerradas. O quizá no. Su madre jamás ha demostrado amor por sus hijos, y tal vez tenga la panadería abierta. Pero su padre, el sí es amable, al menos lo es conmigo y Gale cuando le vendemos las ardillas. Estoy casi segura que él y sus hijos extrañaran mucho a Peeta.

En el colegio siempre estaba acompañado por sus amigos y si ellos le tenían aprecio, de igual forma su familia. Y su madre, aunque muy en el fondo, también lo extrañará.

―Hagámoslo ―respondo, agarro mi arco y mi carcaj, y pronto tenemos unas dos ardillas, las cuales desafortunadamente bajaron de su árbol en busca de alimento.

Gale saca una de las frambuesas de nuestro árbol, la saborea mientras mira más allá del bosque. Allá donde nadie que yo conozca haya ido.

―Algún día saldremos de los confines del Capitolio, Katniss, seremos libres. Nuestros hijos podrán hacer lo que ellos quieran y jamás pedirán una tesela para seguir vivos...

Escucho a Gale, pero me enfurezco. Estamos en el Distrito 12, gobernado por el Capitolio, y que escapemos de vez en cuando al bosque no quiere decir que tengamos una oportunidad. Peor aún, tal vez hoy no somos tributos, lo cual nos protege hasta un año más, pero nada nos asegura que uno de nosotros no tenga que viajar en tren hacia el Capitolio el próximo año.

Tal vez Peeta deseaba tener hijos algún día. Eso no lo sabré porque no somos amigos, y porque es un tributo, y su posibilidades son muy pocas, pues nuestro distrito no se caracteriza por acumular victorias en los juegos sino por acumular derrotas.

De pronto se me vienen a la cabeza una seguidilla de recuerdos en que podría haber hablado con Peeta. Con la chica tal vez no, pues es de la edad de Prim y ni siquiera con ella hablaba. Sin embargo con Peeta podría haber sido diferente, tal vez ahora estaría más que destrozada porque uno de mis mejores amigos tuvo la mala suerte de que su nombre estuviera escrito en ese papel. Me imagino viniendo al bosque con Peeta y Gale. Los imagino teniendo duelos de quien se come más rápido un pastel (porque Peeta los camuflaría en su chaqueta y nos traería uno a cada uno). O tal vez riendo de algo que la cabra o el gato de Prim hubieran hecho. Lo más probable es que mi primer beso hubiera sido con él porque Gale habría sido como nuestro hermano mayor.

―Debemos irnos, Katniss, ya falta poco para que oscurezca ―Miro a Gale y me doy cuenta de la realidad. De que solo somos los dos. Que Peeta ya está muy lejos y que todas las oportunidades de entablar una pequeña conversación se esfumaron al momento de escuchar su nombre a través de los parlantes.

Caminamos en silencio y la puesta de sol cada vez es más cercana. Atravesamos la alambrada que como siempre no está electrificada y nos dirigimos a la panadería, que como supuse está cerrada por completo. Golpeamos la puerta y nadie abre. Lo hacemos una vez más y nada. Lo intentamos por última vez y esta vez hay movimiento. Al lado de una puerta hay una ventana con la cortina cerrada, pero una mano la sostiene para dejar ver su rostro. Es el padre de Peeta. Me acerco a él junto a Gale y sabiendo que las palabras no son necesarias, le muestro lo que llevo envuelto en mi chaqueta de caza. El las ve, y estoy segura que en otro momento habría sonreído, pero esta vez no lo hace, en lugar de eso sube la ventana lo necesario para recibir las ardillas. Cuando las acerco a sus manos le apretó una de ellas y el hace lo mismo, luego asiente con la cabeza, cierra la ventana y la cortina lo esconde de nuestra vista.

Damos la vuelta y caminamos hacia la Veta, pero antes recojo un puñado de flores, entre ellas un diente de león y las llevo a casa. Al despedirme de Gale entro a casa. Mi madre ya ha preparado el pescado y Prim ha ordeñado algo de leche. Nos sentamos a la mesa y encendemos la pequeña televisión. Recuerdo las flores y las pongo en un tiesto que sirve de florero en el centro de la mesa. En la tele se ve el recuento del día. Los tributos siendo seleccionados en cada distrito y su llegada al Capitolio. De pronto enfocan a Peeta y me doy cuenta que no puse todas las flores en el florero, que aún conservo el diente de león entre mis manos. Durante la pequeña fracción de segundos en que su cara aparece en la pantalla aferro con fuerzas la flor y pido con toda mi alma que Peeta Mellark vuelva con vida al Distrito 12.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
